


Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore) / 필 콜슨은 쿠키를 굽지 않는다 (그리고 어벤저스는 두 번 다시 이케아에 가지 않는다)

by spiral08150826



Series: scifigrl47's Toasterverse Korean Translations [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Gen, Humor, M/M, Please no question about quality, Really fantastic and lovely, So does translator, Toasterverse, Translation, Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral08150826/pseuds/spiral08150826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>토니 스타크는 때로 거하게 실수를 저지른다. 때로 스티브 로저스를 놀려먹다가 선을 넘기도 한다.<br/>스티브는 때로 참아주기를 포기한다.</p><p>필 콜슨은 이 미친 짓거리를 보고서로 작성해야 한다. 그는 쿠키를 굽지 않는다.</p><p> </p><p>scifigrl47님의 '필 콜슨의 토스터버스 사건 파일(Phil Coulson's Case Files of the Toasterverse)' 시리즈 2편에 해당합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore) / 필 콜슨은 쿠키를 굽지 않는다 (그리고 어벤저스는 두 번 다시 이케아에 가지 않는다)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417073) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



페퍼 포츠는 지난 몇 년간 토니 스타크를 위해 비공식적 직함까지 헤아리면 온갖 잡다한 일 궂은 일을 도맡아 왔다. 최소한 개인비서와 CEO의 직함은 스타크 인더스트리가 달아주기나 했지 여친, 보모, 베이비시터, 희생양, 대속자, 임시 상담의는 결코 직업으로 쳐서는 안될 물건이었지만 어쨌든 그랬다.

하물며 어벤저스 전속 결혼 카운셀러는 논외였다. 설령 하늘이 무너지고 땅이 쪼개져도.

"설명해 봐요."

"어──"

"토르한테 설명하듯이 해요."

"알았어."

"술 취한 토르 말예요."

길고 긴 침묵이 이어졌다. "조건이 너무 가혹하잖아." 토니가 불평했다. "차라리 픽토그램을 그리는 편이 낫겠어. 거 있잖아, 이케아 가구 설명서처럼."

"이케아 가구 설명서를 당신이 어찌 알아요? 매장에 발만 들여도 두드러기가 돋을 사람이." 더욱 더 긴 침묵이 따라붙었다. "토니."

"왜애."

"설마 아니겠죠."

"아놔 그만 좀 해 페퍼. 그 얘기나 하려고 전화 걸지 않았단 말야. 이래서 당신한테 털어놓기 싫었어. 입만 열면 미주알고주알──"

"이케아에 갔어요?"

침묵은 곧 긍정이었다.

"이케아에 갔군요."

"그래 그래, 결론 난 걸로 치고 다음으로 넘어가도 돼?"

"이케아에 가야만 했던 타당하고 합리적인 이유가 대체 뭐죠, 토니?"

토니는 헛숨을 들이켰고 페퍼는 대답을 듣기도 전에 이미 후회하고 있었다. "캡이 말야, 폭발에 말려들거나 누군가의 척추를 분지르는 일 없이 팀이 다 같이 뭔가 하는 걸 되게 좋아해. 뭐 나도 싫진 않아. 조별 과제를 내가 고르게만 해준다면야. 여긴 내 바닥이고 내 돈이고, 무엇보다 재미 보는 법은 내가 제일 잘 알잖아. 근데 캡이 들어먹어야 말이지. 팀원들이 돌아가면서 한 번씩 골라야 공평하다나. 딱 그럴 때 토르가 지하철에서 만난 노부인한테 이케아에서 로건베리 잼을 판다는 걸 주워듣고 왔지 뭐야. 우리 왕자님은 그예 로건베리 잼의 신자가 되어버렸어."

페퍼는 무자비하게 효율적으로 말을 끊어먹었다. "토르는 지하철에서 뭘 하고 있었던 거예요?"

"토르는 지하철을 좋아해. 아주 사랑한다구. 냅두면 온종일 노선을 뺑이칠걸. 실은, 가끔씩 실컷 뺑이치게 냅두기도 해. 어떨 때는 클린트가 따라가서 시종일관을 죄다 찍어갖고 오고. 뭐랄까, 마치 공연예술 같아. 공연자도 뭘 하는지 모르는 그런 거 말야. 끝내준다고." 토니는 잠시 주저했다. "난 절대로 지하철에서 세월아 네월아 죽치지 않을 거야. 어림도 없어. 앓느니 죽지. 하여간 친절한 노부인이 토르한테 스웨덴어로 말을 걸었어. 올스피크의 가호로 링컨 센터에서 내릴 무렵엔 치즈더미 속의 생쥐 두 마리처럼 돈독한 친구가 됐지. 그 할머니가 토르더러 이케아에 꼭 가 보라고 했대."

"그리고 스티브는 당신을 외면하고요? 이케아에서 무슨 깽판을 놨어요?" 페퍼가 물었다.

"전혀. 아무것도. 펩, 말해두지만 이케아를 들먹인 사람은 당신이라구. 미트볼 사태가 뭔지 감도 안 잡혀? 그럼 싹 잊어. 난 비밀보장계약에 서명한 몸이야. 할렐루야."

페퍼는 고개를 푹 떨궜다. "토니."

"응?"

"왜 스티브 로저스가 당신을 무시하죠?"

정적이 내려앉았다.

"전화 끊기 전에 냅다 불어요, 앤서니 에드워드 스타크. 나는 회사를 운영해야 한다고요. 댁의 허접한 문제에 일일이 신경 써 줄 여력이 없어요. 하나하나 낱낱이 털어놔요. 지상에서 가장 선량한 이가 당신과 말 트기를 거부하는 이유가 뭐죠?"

토니는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그 뭐냐, 나 말야, 당신도 알다시피, 순수한 기술적 의미로 현존하지 않는 물건을 스티브한테 사오라고 시키는 사소한 버릇이 있잖아?"

"하느님 맙소사."

"이번엔 내가 좀 너무 나갔나 봐."

"다시 말해 입에 담기조차 끔찍한 뭔가를 저질렀단 얘기군요. 토니, 무슨 짓을 했어요? 당신이 살면서 본 적도 없고 다시는 보지도 못할 친절하고 신실하고 정직하고 명예를 아는 남자한테 무슨 야료를 부렸냐고요?"

"그런 식으로 말하면 꼭 내가 몹쓸 짓을 한 것 같잖아."

"토니!!"

"알았어, 알았다고! 암튼 내가 가끔 가다 특정 제품에 한해 존재의 경계선을 잠시 확장하면 캡이 대신 사러 가주는 건 알고 있지?"

"말은 똑바로 하죠. CF송을 날조하고 가끔은 상자도 날조해서 입술에 침도 안 바르고 스티브를 속여넘기는 미친 짓이라면 알고 말고요. 너무 잘 알아서 적당히 집어치우라고 입이 마르고 닳도록 경고까지 했었죠."

"페퍼──"

"아뇨, 진지하게 하는 말이에요. 도대체 머릿속에서 뭐가 어떻게 굴러서 가엾은 캡틴을 조롱해도 괜찮다는 결론을 내렸는진 모르겠지만──"

"페퍼, 스티브는 다 알아. 정말이야. 캡은 얘기할 때 날 똑바로 쳐다보니까 다 보여. 표정 하나, 눈깜박임 하나, 찡그림 하나, 움찔거림 하나하나가 죄다 나는 네가 날구라를 치는 걸 알고 있다 대놓고 나발을 분단 말야. 캡시클은 포커페이스가 뭔지도 몰라. 내가 뻥치는 줄 다 알면서도 예의 차리느라 따지고 들지 않을 뿐이야. 그래서 나도 더 정교하게 증거를 위조해야 했던 거고. 그럼 스티브는 집에 올 때마다 말린 자두 한 상자를 안겨주거나 커피콩 자루로 내 뒤통수를 후려갈기지. 우리 사이에 통하는 일종의 단합의식이라니까."

"요즘은 고의적으로 거짓말을 늘어놔서 공공장소에서 멀쩡한 사람한테 망신을 주고 허탕치게 하는 병딱짓을 단합이라 하나 보죠?"

잠시 침묵이 흘렀고 페퍼는 관자놀이를 꾹 눌렀다. "그렇게 들으니까 내가 되게 실수한 것 같잖아." 토니가 마침내 말문을 열었다.

"실수 같은 게 아니라 실수 맞아요. 토니, 이건 거지같고 멍청한 발상이고, 단합이 아니라 일진놀이고, 당신은 시발새끼예요."

"오케이. 내 인간성에 대한 혹독한 중상은 못 들은 셈 치지. 하지만 포츠 씨, 내가 얼마나 큰 상처를 입었는진 알았으면 좋겠군요."

"검토해 보겠습니다, 스타크 씨. 자, 하던 얘기 계속해 보시죠. 착하고 성실한 사람을 어떻게 험히 굴리셨다고요?"

"거 참 무서워서 뭔 말을 못하겠네."

"잘됐네요. 냉큼 핵심으로 들어가요. 안 그러면 끊어버릴 거예요."

"핵심은──" 토니의 목소리가 하이톤이 되었다. 미디어, 혹은 정부, 혹은 물리법칙에 엿을 거하게 먹이고 수습을 못하고 있을 땐 꼭 그런 식이었다. "요즘 점점 속여넘기기가 힘들어지고, 글쎄 내 머리를 토닥이면서 <시도는 좋았네> 어쩌고 하잖아, 그래놓으니 나도 오기가 생겨서 말야."

"오 하느님." 페퍼는 위장약을 찾아 백을 뒤엎었다.

"가짜 쿠키 상표를 하나 만들고 광고대행사를 고용해서 라디오, 신문, TV, 잡지에 풀스케일로 광고를 게재했어. 빌보드도 세웠지 아마. 기왕 하는 김에 캡이 좋아하는 프로 중간에 광고를 틀었고. 그랬더니 이젠 나한테 말도 안 걸어."

페퍼는 위장약을 골똘히 들여다보고, 쓰레기통으로 집어던진 후 책상 맨 아랫쪽 서랍을 열었다. 스카치 위스키가 들어 있었다. "광고대행사한테 의뢰했다고요."

"응."

"광고란을 샀고요."

"응."

"가짜 상품을 선전하려고요."

"응, 가짜 쿠키."

"단지 스티브 로저스가 마트에서 있지도 않은 물건을 찾아 헤매게 하려고 말이죠."

"응."

"그리고 스티브는 당신을 무시하고요."

"응."

"토니, 스티브가 접근금지명령을 신청하지 않아서 다행인 줄 알아요! 내가 돌았지, 무슨 영화를 보겠다고 댁이랑 한 침대를 썼죠!? 나야말로 접근금지명령이나 받아낼걸! 정신이 아주 가출했어요 그런 거예요!!!?" 페퍼는 찢어져라 고함을 질러댔다.

"페퍼, 내가 어떤지 당신도 알잖아!!" 토니도 질세라 목소리를 높였다. "심심하답시고 정줄 놓으면 꼭 미친 짓만 골라 하는 줄 나도 알아! 그러니까 그 사안은 일단 저리 치워두고 지금 당장은 뭔가 문제를 시원하게 해결할 방책에만 집중하면 안될까?"

"선이란 선은 죄다 넘었으면 반성하는 시늉이라도 해요. 댁은 스티브한테 혼쭐나도 싸요. 사람을 무슨 장난감처럼──"

"그래서 화난 거 아냐."

페퍼의 말이 끊겼다. "뭐라고요?" 그녀는 간신히 되물으며 빈 손으로 스타벅스 컵에 스카치 위스키를 듬뿍 따랐다. 페퍼에게는 그럴 자격이 있었다.

"그래서 화난 거 아니라고." 토니가 되풀이했다.

"어째서 직접 겪는 것보다 듣기만 하는 쪽이 더 심장에 부담스럽죠?" 페퍼가 물었다. "아 몰라요 됐어요. 스티브가 왜 화났는지나 설명해 봐요. 아 그리고, 잊지 않았겠지만 토 달지 말아요. 술 취한 토르한테 얘기하듯 해요."

토니는 한숨을 푹푹 쉬었다. "스티브가 가게에 가서 쿠키가 어딨냐고 물었더니 지배인이 갑자기 왈칵 울음을 터뜨리더래. 한 주 내내 그 쿠키를 찾는 손님의 물결에 시달렸다는 거야. 온갖 수를 다 써봤지만 도저히 주문할 길이 없더라나. 있지도 않은 쿠키니 당연하다면 당연하지만. 그쯤에서 캡도 눈치를 챘지. 지배인 등을 토닥여주고 휴지를 주고는 집에 와서 벼락같이 화를 냈어."

페퍼는 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. "스티브를 갖고 놀려다 뜻하지 않게 고객 수요를 창출했다 이거네요."

"어, 뭐……그런 셈이지?"

"내가 전생에 대체 뭔 죄를 지었길래 당신을 감당하는 형벌을 받았을까요?"

"말이 심하잖아, 페퍼." 토니는 탄식했다. "아무튼 캡 말로는 자기한테 장난치는 건 괜찮대. 하지만 애꿎은 제삼자한테까지 피해를 주는 건 절대로 <용납할 수 없>대." 토니가 손가락을 까닥이며 인용따옴표를 그리는 모습이 거의 보일 듯했다. "정말 많이 화가 났고, 그러니 캡이 진정할 때까지 서로 가급적 얼굴 안 보고 말도 안 하는 게 좋겠다면서."

"스티브가 마음을 가라앉힐 때까지 얌전히 기다리면 되잖아요."

"쿠키가 진짜로 팔릴 때까지 나랑 한 마디도 안 하겠대."

페퍼의 위장이 경련했다. "안돼요."

"페퍼……."

"안돼요. 꿈도 꾸지 말아요. 스타크 인더스트리는 식품사업에 손대지 않을 거예요. 캡틴 아메리카와 얘기 좀 해보자는 이유로는 더더욱 안돼요. 냉수 마시고 정신──"

"작은 회사 하나 세울 서류는 다 꾸몄는데."

"이 미친 자야!!" 페퍼는 커피컵을 쓰레기통에 우겨박고 위스키병을 움켜쥐었다. "당신 진짜──!"

"마리아 스타크 재단 산하 기업이 될 거야. 그 뭐야, 폴 뉴먼 뭐시기처럼 수익은 전부 자선사업에 쓰일 거라구. 괜찮은 아이디어 아냐?"

"난 마리아 스타크 재단의 이사라고요!"

"알아. 나도 이사야. 당신이 회의에 안 나오니까 그렇지."

"내가 언제─마지막 회의가 언제였는데요?"

"오늘 아침."

"토니!!"

"아냐, 나 진지해. 쿠키를 만들어서 팔 거야."

"스티브 로저스의 상한 마음을 달래려고요."

"회사는 더 하찮은 이유로도 세워져."

"아니거든요."

짧은 침묵이 내려앉았다. "펩, 스티브가 진짜 화났단 말야." 토니가 말했다.

"토니, 늘 있는 일이잖아요. 다들 한 번쯤은 당신을 엎어놓고 엉덩이를 까고 싶어해요." 페퍼는 숨을 가다듬었다. "지금처럼요. 나처럼요."

"캡은 그런 적 없었어."

페퍼는 멈칫했다. 한숨을 쉰다. "그래, 당신 말이 맞아요. 좋아요 토니, 어떤 쿠키였어요?"

"상표는 코스믹 쿠키야. 광고는 일부러 애매하게 만들었어. 약간 올드해도 되게 귀여워. 쪼끄만 우주비행사가 외계인들을 만나서 쿠키를 나눠주고 은하에 평화를 가져오는 카툰인데,"

"잠깐, 그 광고가 그거였어요? 나도 몇 번 봤어요." 페퍼는 잠시 망설이고 인정했다. "귀엽긴 하더라고요."

"거봐. 우리한텐 포장도 있고 광고도 있고 수요도 있어."

"멋지군요." 페퍼는 마우스에 손을 뻗으려다 도중에 포기했다. 관자놀이 부근을 엄습하는 통증은 필경 기념비적인 두통으로 발전할 터였다. "당신한텐 아무것도 없고요."

"돈다발이랑 반딱반딱한 새 회사가 있는데 대체 뭐가 더 필요해?"

"이봐요 토니, 레시피가 없으면 말짱 도루묵이에요."

"그게 뭐 어렵다고."

"베티 크로커 케이크 믹스를 무슨 납을 금으로 바꾸는 연금술사 비망록으로 혼동하던 사람 입에서 나올 말이 아닌데요."

"나도 요리할 줄 알아." 토니는 믿음직스럽게 말하려다 성대하게 실패하고 협박조로 문장을 맺었다.

"토니, 당신은 달걀을 잊어먹었어요. 나한테 줄 케이크를 만들면서 달걀을 빼먹었다고요. 재료라곤 고작 네 가진데 하나를 망각했단 말예요."

"잊어버린 게 아냐, 펩. 달걀이 없었어. 단계 하나를 건너뛰었을 뿐이라고."

"그래서 결과가 어땠죠?"

조용해졌다. 페퍼는 책상에 발을 올려놓았다. "별로였지." 토니가 인정했다. "괜찮아, 페퍼. 문제 없어. 다 잘될 거야. 유능한 셰프를 채용하고 연구개발진을 두면──"

"사태가 이 지경 이 꼴이 된 이유가 애초에 뭐였는지 생각해 봐요, 토니." 페퍼는 단호하게 말을 잘라먹었다. "외부인을 끌어들이지 말아요. 서류에 서명을 남발하면서 돈을 갖다부으면 사태가 호전될 거라는 기대도 버려요."

"예전엔 항상 먹혔는데." 토니가 지적했다.

"당신이 문제를 해결한답시고 돈을 물 쓰듯 써서 캡틴에게 감명을 준 적이 한 번이라도 있어요?"

"내 방식을 늘상 아주 매우 많이 비난하지." 토니는 생고생해서 배운 내용을 암송하는 학생처럼 말했다. 말미에서 우는 소리로 효과를 깡그리 날려먹었지만. "페퍼어어어어어어어어어어."

"상황을 타개하고 싶죠, 토니?" 페퍼는 술병을 집어들었다. "그럼 직접 고쳐요. 고용한 셰프 말고, 마케팅의 신들로 구성한 팀 말고, 재단도 말고, 당신이 직접 해요."

"난 고치는 덴 재주가 없단 말야, 페퍼."

"토니 스타크는 동세대를 통틀어 가장 위대한 엔지니어라고요. 동세대가 다 뭐예요. 인류 역사를 다 털어봐도 당신이 최고예요. 망가진 걸 고치는 게 당신 일이잖아요." 페퍼는 씩 웃었다. "행운을 빌어요." 토니에게 더 징징댈 틈을 주는 대신 페퍼는 가차없이 전화를 끊고 휴대폰을 지갑에 투척했다. 휴대폰이 바닥에 닿기도 전에 벨이 요란하게 울려댔지만, 페퍼는 그저 의자에 깊숙이 파묻혀 위스키만을 생각했다.

이 쳐웃기는 바보짓을 살아서 감내했으면 하루쯤은 쉬어야 마땅한 법이다.

  
***

  
"참 가지가지 하시는군요." 나타샤는 팔짱을 끼고 부엌 문가에 기대섰다. "토니, 브루스, 사람이 밥 먹는 장소에선 실험하지 않기로 합의를 봤을 텐데요?"

"베이킹이야." 토니가 말했다. 보안경을 끼고 <베이킹은 배고픈 자들의 과학>이라 큼지막하게도 선언하는 시뻘건 앞치마를 둘렀다. 벤젠 버너 위로 몸을 수그리고 집게로 집어든 자그만 물체를 불꽃 속으로 밀어넣는다. 밝은 푸른색의 불꽃이 일었다. 토니는 타이머를 체크했다. "설탕을 줄여야겠어."

브루스는 똑같은 앞치마와 보안경을 착용하고 위에 실험용 가운을 걸치고 있었다. 옅은 파란색 액체가 든 플라스크를 조심스럽게 빙빙 돌린 후 용액에서 떨어져나오는 과립을 골똘히 들여다본다. "정말이에요." 나타샤에게 하는 말이다. "버터는 줄이고, 단백질 대 지방의 비율을 좀 더 높이죠."

클린트는 브루스가 생일선물로 사준 밝은 보라색의 거대한 요리사 모자를 썼는데 앞치마와 불협화음이 실로 끝내줬다. "오케이." 캐비넷 위에 걸린 화이트보드에 슥슥 메모를 갈긴다. "토르는?"

토르는 한 손에 우유잔을 한 손에 쿠키를 들고 부엌 탁자에 앉았다. 이마에는 전극이 잇달아 붙었고, 콜슨은 모니터 앞에 앉아 모니터와 끝없이 종이를 토해내는 프린터 양쪽에 신경을 쏟고 있었다. 상의는 옆의 의자 위에 곱게 개켜두고 팔꿈치까지 셔츠를 걷어올렸다. 이맛살을 찌푸리고 펜끝으로 데이터가 인쇄된 용지를 탁탁 두드리다 콜슨은 눈을 들어 토르를 향해 근엄하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

토르는 쿠키를 입안에 던져넣고 한참 우물거렸다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 마침내 토르가 입을 열었다. "생강이 더 들어야겠소." 북구의 신은 우유잔을 집어들어 단숨에 원샷했다. "한 잔 더!"

콜슨은 쏟아져나오는 정보의 홍수에 흘끔 눈길을 주었다. "일반화하자면," 감정이라곤 요만큼도 실리지 않은 목소리였다. "스파이시를 가미하는 게 좋겠습니다."

나타샤는 사내들을 보고, 무더기로 쌓인 달걀 껍질과 사방천지를 뒤덮은 밀가루와 저울과 플라스크와 절구와 공이를 보고, 오만가지 재료와 갓 빻은 향신료와 토르 앞의 빈 우유곽 세 개를 본 후, 신중하게 후퇴했다.

"베이킹이야." 토니가 주장했다.

"어련하시겠어요."

"과학적인 베이킹이죠." 브루스는 두꺼운 노란색 장갑을 벗고 설탕과 후추로 범벅이 된 곱슬머리를 툭툭 털었다. 밀가루 구름이 뭉게뭉게 일었다.

"이해했어요."

"쿠키라오!" 토르가 환하게 웃었다. 북구의 신은 흡사 볼따구가 터져나가라 쿠키를 우겨넣은 한 마리 다람쥐 같았다.

"쿠키지." 콜슨이 희미한 미소를 짓고 동의했다. 펜이 마치 벌새가 날갯짓하듯 종이 위에서 무지막지한 속도로 까닥였다.

"클린트?" 나타샤는 이 미쳐돌아가는 집구석에서 최후의 방벽이자 언제고 어느 때고 문제가 무엇이든 그녀에게 오로지 사실만을 말하리라 믿어 의심치 않는 유일한 사람을 불렀다. 물론 비록 당장은 요리사 모자를 눌러쓰고 겨울나기를 준비하는 청설모처럼 쿠키를 미친듯이 주머니에 찔러넣고 있지만 말이다.

"우린 토니가 왕자님의 하트를 쏘아맞출 수 있도록 완벽한 쿠키 레시피를 찾아 헤매는 중이야." 클린트가 무게와 수량을 화이트보드에 기입하면서 대꾸했다. 여섯 가지 색깔 마커를 현란하게 돌려쓰는 와중에 적어도 본인은 뭐가 어느 건지 아는 모양이었다. 보드 아랫쪽 한구석에 하트로 둘러싸인 CB+PC라는 낙서가 보였다. 클린트보다는 콜슨의 필적에 가까웠다.

"하. 하. 하." 토니가 신경질적으로 웃었다. 탁자에다 마커로 뭔가를 빠르게 끄적인다. 나타샤는 유성이 아니기만을 기도했다.

"마스터." 자비스가 말했다. "쿠키가 적정상태에 도달했습니다. 즉시 오븐에서 꺼내시기 바랍니다."

토니는 펄쩍 뛰었다. "새 판!"

"진짜로 이게 무슨 사태인지 알아야겠는데요." 나타샤는 김이 물씬물씬 오르는 쿠키 트레이를 오븐에서 꺼내는 토니 곁에서 어슬렁거렸다. 갓 구운 쿠키의 따뜻하고 향긋한 냄새가 부엌을 가득 채우자 그녀의 입에 절로 침이 고였다. 손을 뻗자마자 토니가 다짜고짜 뒤집개로 철통 방어를 시전하며 그녀를 밀어냈지만 말이다. 블랙 위도우의 눈썹이 둥글게 휘었다. "해보자는 건가요, 스타크?"

"힌트라도 줘요." 화이트보드에 앞치마를 두른 어벤저스 SD를 작게 그려넣으며 클린트가 말했다. "나타샤랑 한 판 붙고 싶어요? 아니잖아요."

나타샤는 클린트에게 키스를 날렸다. "오지라퍼."

"그러다 손톱이든 뭐든 하나 부러지면 지옥을 보는 건 우리잖아." 클린트가 지적했다.

"맞아." 나타샤는 철제 시렁을 쿠키로 채우는 토니를 보았다. "그럼──"

"시끄러워 로마노프 요원, 과학적 절차를 경건하게 엄수해." 새빨간 앞치마와 칠면조 모양의 앙증맞게 거대한 냄비홀더 두 개와 목을 따라 질질 흘러내리는 당밀 비스무리한 무언가의 번데기를 감안하면 대단히 위엄쩌는 태도로 토니가 준열하게 말했다. "정확히 96초간 식혀야 쿠키가 비로소 완성을 본단 말야."

그녀는 기다렸다. 토니 스타크는 한바탕 쌈질을 하느니 대강 구슬리는 편이 백만 배 멘탈에 이로울 미친 정신상태에 돌입해 있었다. 대부분의 경우 토니의 우행인지 뭔지를 참아줄 인내심이 없었으므로 나타샤는 그냥 잠자코 스티브를 찾으러 갔다. 헌데 오늘은 정작 그 캡틴이 보란 듯이 부재 중이었다.

나타샤는 클린트를 흘끗 보았다. 그녀는 눈썹을 치켜올렸고 그는 고개를 휘휘 저었다. '묻지 마.' 클린트는 화이트보드에 짤막하게 휘갈기곤 토니가 몸을 돌려 나타샤에게 달랑 쿠키 한 개 얹은 접시를 내밀자마자 재빠르게 지웠다.

"먹어도 되는 거예요?" 나타샤는 쿠키를 집어들었다.

"그렇다오." 토르가 우유를 한 잔 따라주었다.

어깨를 으쓱하고 나타샤는 쿠키를 조금 베어물었다. 녹색 눈동자가 동그래졌다. 쫀득쫀득하고 단단한 껍질에 감싸인 부드러운 속살에서 스며나온 노란 설탕 시럽이 혀 위에서 사르르 녹아내린 직후 흑당밀 시럽의 깊고도 진한 맛이 노도처럼 습래한다. 나타샤는 눈을 깜박이며 손에 든 쿠키를 바라보았다. "……괜찮네요." 경악이 속속들이 밴 목소리로 마침내 평가를 내린다.

"괜찮지 않아." 토니의 눈이 번들거렸다. "과학적으로 올바르고 화학적으로 평형하고 수학적으로 완벽한 거야."

"뭔가 2% 부족해요." 나타샤의 말에 토니의 시선이 매우 위험해졌다. 그래봤자 너끈히 제압할 수 있는 수준이었지만 애정에 목마른 강아지를 발로 까기란 별로 내키는 일이 아니었다. "하지만 내가 먹어본 것 중에서 제일 맛있는 쿠키였어요." 나타샤는 덧붙였고, 토니는 어깨의 힘을 뺐으며, 방안의 모두가 덩달아 긴장을 풀었다.

"당연한 말을 왜 해." 말로는 틱틱거려도 안도한 눈치였다. "오케이 됐어, 이걸로 가지."

"상용할 수 있는 레시피가 아닌데요." 화이트보드를 뒤덮은 숫자를 들여다보다 클린트가 지적했다.

"아무렴 어때. 타협은 나중이야. 당장 중요한 사실은 내가 죽여주게 맛있는 쿠키를 완성했다는 거라고. 브루스, 그거 하죠." 토니는 클린트와 토르를 삿대질했다. "나가."

"뭐라고요?" 클린트가 고개를 들었다.

"쿠키 도둑은 나가."

"너무하네요." 클린트는 부당하게 모욕을 받은 피해자처럼 입술을 떨었지만 실제로 쿠키를 호주머니에 마구 밀어넣고 냅킨으로 싸서 꽁쳐둔 판이라 별로 효과는 없었다. 클린트의 개인공간을 털어보면 이 구석 저 구석 오만 구석에서 숨겨둔 비상식량이 끝도 없이 쏟아질 것이다. 나타샤는 확신했다. 클린트는 음식을, 하물며 맛있는 음식을 내버려두는 법이 없었다.

배곯던 어린 시절의 흔적임을 나타샤는 누구보다도 잘 알고 있다.

"이동하시죠, 소년들." 나타샤는 토르의 이마에서 전극을 뜯어냈다. 뜯겨나갈 때의 표정이 참 귀여웠다. "Wii를 흔들면서 축적한 칼로리를 소비할 시간이에요. 아니면 소파에 늘어져서 요란하게 코를 골던가. 어느 쪽이든 난 상관없어요. 뭘 하건 댁들은 한 쌍의 머저리처럼 보일 테니까."

마법의 쿠키 랜드에서 쫓겨난다는 생각에 다소 울적했던 토르는 Wii 얘기를 꺼내자마자 3초만에 태도를 바꿔 눈을 반짝이며 없는 꼬리를 맹렬히도 흔들었다. 클린트는 희미하게 콧방귀를 뀌었지만 이미 요리모를 벗고 팔에서 밀가루를 털어내고 있었다. "볼링? 테니스?" 토르에게 묻는다.

"복싱이 좋소!" 토르가 벽력같이 외쳤다.

"하느님 맙소사, 망했네." 토니는 밀가루를 저울에 달면서 투덜거렸다. "아무렴 어때. TV 하나 새로 사는 거야 대가치곤 싸지."

"보험에 들어야겠네요." 브루스는 안경에서 아마도 버터일 정체불명의 덩어리를 닦아내려 애쓰며 웃었다.

"시도는 해 봤어요. 보험사는 토르가 치는 사고는 전부 문자 그대로 '신의 행위'고 따라서 불가항력이자 천재지변이라 우겨대더라고요. 그 신이 그 신이 아니라고 마르고 닳도록 떠들어대봤자 뭐 씨알이 먹혀야 말이죠."

"그런 불모한 토론에 시간을 낭비할 사람은 당신밖에 없을 겁니다, 스타크." 콜슨은 이미 겉옷에 팔을 밀어넣고 있었다. 비뚤어진 넥타이를 바로잡는다. "오후에 약속이 있어서 나가봐야겠군요."

"취소해!"

"이케아의 지역관리부서입니다만."

방안의 전원이 움찔거렸다.

"내 심정이 딱 그렇습니다. 댁들을 죄다 회의에 끌고 가서 고통을 줘야 하는데 말이죠. 사실 어벤저스 전원이 출석해야 하지만 실드는 그로 인해 일어날 가능성이 높은 일련의 사태를 방지하고 싶습니다." 콜슨은 방안을 빙 둘러보았다. "인류평화와 휴머니즘의 이름으로 이번 주에는 더 이상 문제를 일으키지 말아주십시오."

"약속은 못하겠는데." 클린트의 메모에 얼굴을 바짝 붙이고 토니가 대꾸했다.

"테이저 두고 가요." 클린트가 말했다.

콜슨의 입 끝이 살짝 치켜올라 미소를 그렸다. 문으로 향하는 길에 클린트에게 가벼운 입맞춤을 남긴다. "자네한테서 쿠키맛이 나는군."

"전 천연 상태에서 제일 맛있죠." 클린트가 동의했다. "힘내요, 아저씨. 하지만 맞고 다니진 말아요. 내가 슬퍼지니까."

"나도 마찬가지야." 콜슨은 토르를 보며 말했고, 토르는 매우 심각하게 경고를 받아들여 엄숙히 고개를 주억거렸다.

"그대는 피하는 법을 배워야겠소." 토르가 클린트에게 말했다.

"다음 번 출동 때 엉덩이에 한 방 맞고 싶지 않으면 입 다물어요. 지금 누구더러 피하는 법을 배우라 마랍니까." 클린트는 유쾌하게 웃고 앞장서서 부엌을 나갔다.

나타샤는 콜슨에게 바싹 붙어섰다. "그래서, 우리들의 캡틴은 어디 계시죠?" 목소리를 한껏 낮추고 물어본다.

콜슨은 대답하기에 앞서 어깨 너머를 힐긋 바라보고 토니가 등뒤에 따라붙지 않았음을 확인했다. "스케치를 하러 메트로폴리탄 미술관에 가셨다네. 일이 잘 풀리면 귀가하겠지."

"오~~~~호~~~~~라." 단순한 동의를 빈정거림까지 담아 열두 음절로 압축하는 기술을 그녀는 항상 자랑스럽게 여겼다. "이 일이 잘 풀리는 유일한 길은 스타크가 캡의 노란 댕기머리를 잡아당기길 그만두고 다른 사람을 집적대는 것뿐이에요."

"요원, 품위를 지키게." 그러나 콜슨 자신도 폭소를 참느라 애쓰고 있었다.

"지키고 말고요." 나타샤는 콜슨의 팔을 가볍게 두드렸다. "좋은 결과 있길 빌어요. 클린트가 뇌손상을 입지 않고 살아남을 수 있도록 최선을 다할게요."

"고맙게 생각해."

  
***

  
"쿠키 어딨어?" 토니가 물었다.

순수하게 수사학적인 의문이었다. 클린트는 식탁 위에 널브러져 한쪽 팔은 얼굴에 얹고 바지춤은 풀어헤친 채 텅 빈 시렁과 부스러기에 파묻혀 있었다. 앓는 소리만 낼 뿐 손가락 하나 까닥하지 않는다. "이젠 없어요." 반쯤 푸념이었다.

토니의 첫 번째 실수는 쿠키에서 눈을 뗀 것이었다. 그러나 그는 반죽도 전부 구웠겠다 알맞게 식혔겠다 쿠키 더미를 부엌에서 식당으로 옮겨놓고 브루스와 함께 산뜻한 샐러드로 설탕과 탄수화물과 지방의 폭격을 중화하러 가도 되겠다고 판단했을 뿐이었다. 아니 뭐 까놓고 말해 브루스만 샐러드를 먹고 토니는 남아 있던 중화요리를 깨작거렸지만 말이다. 아무튼 그 결과 빌어먹을 쿠키를 무방비하게 반 시간 동안 방치한 셈이 되었다. 29분이 그토록 긴 시간일 줄 누가 알았으랴.

"내 쿠키 어디 갔어?" 토니는 뒤집개로 클린트의 측두부를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. "여기 쿠키가 있었어. 지금은 없어. 무슨 짓을 한 거야?"

"이미 온 몸으로 설명하고 있지 않나요?" 나타샤가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. "맙소사, 클린트, 이러다 당뇨병으로 죽어도 몰라."

클린트는 한 팔을 휘둘렀다. "가치는 충분히 있었어." 허공을 향해 어퍼컷을 날리고 다시 팔을 떨군다. "우욱. 한 번 사는 인생인데."

브루스는 어처구니없게 클린트를 쳐다보았다. "불가능해요. 쿠키는 전부 일흔 두 개였어요. 두 판 분량이었어요. 여섯 다스라고요. 치사량이에요."

"쿠키에도 치사량이 있나요?" 나타샤가 물었다.

"보통은 거기까지 주워먹기 한참 전에 죄다 토하지." 토니는 뒤집개로 또 찔렀다. "인간이 그걸 다 먹었을 리가 없어. 어디 숨겼어?"

"사실 몇 개 먹지도 못했다구요." 클린트가 웅얼거렸다. "거의 다 토르 뱃속으로 들어갔지. 식탁 밑을 찾아봐요."

"반역자!" 식탁이 우르르 진동했다. "비겁하외다!!"

"미안합니다, 친구." 클린트는 데굴데굴 굴렀다. 브루스가 잡아주지 않았으면 식탁을 벗어나 마루로 떨어졌을 것이다. "근데 죽으려면 같이 죽어야죠."

토니는 쿠키와 볶음밥을 강탈하려 나타난 게 틀림없는 나타샤를 째려보았다. "이 친구들은 댁의 책임 아니었어?"

나타샤는 눈을 천천히 깜박였다. 길게 뻗은 속눈썹이 뺨 위에서 파닥인다. "미안하지만 내가 보모 노릇을 진지하게 할 줄 알았다면 당신은 천하의 바보 멍청이예요." 그녀는 마침내 말했다. 그리고 토니는 그 말을 들어도 쌌다.

"토르." 토니는 몸을 불쑥 내밀고 물었다. "내 쿠키 어딨어?"

"실로 훌륭했다오, 벗이여. 신들의 만찬으로 손색이 없었소."

"도로 뱉어." 토니는 뇌도 거치지 않고 퇴거 요구부터 말해버렸다.

"아뇨 아뇨, 안돼요, 도로 뱉지 말아요." 브루스가 말렸다. "우선 거기서 나와요, 자, 어서, 슬슬 걱정이 되려 하잖아요." 박사는 쪼그리고 앉아 식탁 밑을 들여다보았다. 입술은 미소를 참으려 실룩이고 있었다. "당신 먹성이 아무리 대단해도 이 섭취량은 좀……." 브루스가 침묵했다. 좋은 의미는 아니었다. "왜 식탁 밑에 잼 항아리가 굴러다니는 거죠? 설마……잼에 쿠키를 찍어 먹었나요? 잼은 또 얼마나 먹었어요, 토르?"

토니는 침묵하고 이마를 문질렀다. "잼?" 질문이 입에서 튀어나왔지만 묻고 싶어서 물은 게 아니라 그냥 상황이 너무나 거지 같았기 때문이었다. 설탕에 푹 절여진 토르는 악몽이 따로 없었다. 이런 종류의 악몽은 타워의 구조에 중대한 손상을 가져오기 마련이었다. 이번에도. 수리한지 얼마나 됐다고 또 업자를 줄줄이 불러야 한다면 최소한 이유 정도는 알아야지 않겠는가.

물론 이유를 안다고 상황이 호전될 리도 없거니와 생판 남들에게 일일이 설명할 의리도 기력도 없었지만, 적어도 진짜 원인을 알고 있으면 사회적으로 그럴싸한 거짓말을 지어내기가 훨씬 쉬운 법이다.

"죄 먹었소이다!" 토르는 매우 행복해 보였다. 토르는 항상 그랬다. 브루스는 고통스러워 보였다. 브루스도 항상 그랬다.

"알았어요, 하지만 토르, 그건 양이지 갯수가 아니──"

"여섯 단지였죠." 클린트가 말했다. 나타샤는 클린트의 팔을 움켜쥐고 끌어올려 강제로 앉혔다. 호크아이는 옆으로 다리를 뻗으려 허위적거렸고 블랙 위도우는 무릎 사이로 성큼 침입했다. 클린트는 나타샤의 어깨 위로 무너져 하품을 깨물었다. "지금은 아마 한 개도 안 남았을 걸요. 박사님 산수 잘 하시잖아요."

"이건 산수가 아니에요. 이건……이건 악덕이에요. 잼 여섯 항아리에다 쿠키를 거의 백 개……하느님." 브루스는 양손에 얼굴을 묻었다.

"토르에겐 수요일이었던 셈이죠." 클린트가 지적하고는 뺨을 꾹꾹 찔러대는 뒤집개를 찰싹 쳐냈다. "한 번만 더 건드려 봐요, 스타크. 뒤집개를 목구멍에 넣어줄 겁니다."

"할 테면 해 보던가. 토하지 않고 한 발짝이나 떼겠어?"

"후회는 없어요." 클린트는 나타샤의 어깨를 감싸안고 목덜미에 얼굴을 기울여 부비적부비적 치대기 시작했다. 나타샤는 희미하게 즐거운 미소를 입가에 띄웠는데 모르는 사람이 보면 클린트를 작고 포실포실하고 나타샤가 돌봐야 할 생물로 오해할 지경이었다.

뒤통수를 가볍게 토닥이면서 나타샤가 설명했다. "후회는 한참 나중에 와서 후회인 법이야."

"거짓말." 클린트는 나타샤의 어깨에 달라붙었다. 나타샤는 클린트의 머리카락을 쓸어주면서 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

"내가 어쩌자고 댁들을 타워로 불러들였지?" 토니는 브루스를 거들어 토르를 식탁 밑에서 몰아냈다. 아스가르드의 왕자님은 잼으로 범벅이 된 주제에 보통 영웅적으로 술을 퍼마실 때 전용인 지복의 미소를 짓고 있었다. "아무것도. 건드리지. 마." 토니는 매몰찬 어조로 타박하려 노력은 했다. "당장. 샤워부터. 해." 토르는 쭈그러들기는커녕 팔을 벌리고 달려들었다. 토니는 미처 피하지 못했다.

"그대의 쿠키는 실로 고귀한 선물이었소!" 토르가 토니를 너무 힘차게 껴안은 탓에 발이 허공에 동동 떴다.

"우왕 감상적." 클린트가 나타샤의 어깨에 대고 쫑알거렸다. 블랙 위도우는 동료의 뒤통수를 본때 있게 후려갈겼다. "아야."

브루스는 도리질을 치면서 식탁 밑에서 거의 텅 빈 로건베리 잼 단지를 긁어모았다. 하나는 밑바닥에 잼에 절은 쿠키가 아직 남아 있었다. 나타샤가 손을 뻗어 잽씨덕 나꿔챘다. 한 입 베어물고 굳었다. "브루스? 이거예요."

브루스가 의아하게 올려다보았다. "뭐가요?" 나타샤는 말없이 쿠키 조각을 떼어내 잼에 찍어서 넘겨주었다. 박사는 눈살을 슬몃 찌푸리며 받아든 조각을 입안에 털어넣었다.

브루스의 눈이 둥그래졌다. "세상에."

토르의 포옹에서 가까스로 벗어난 토니가 양쪽을 흘겨보았다. "댁들 뭐 하는──" 말을 맺기 전에 나타샤가 신속하게 입속에 쿠키를 밀어넣었다. 얼결에 씹어 삼킨다. "헤에." 토니가 눈을 깜박였다. "잼."

"잼이라오." 토르가 토니의 등짝을 퍽퍽 두드렸다. "쿠키의 향긋함. 잼의 순수한 달콤함. 우유의 풍부한 청량감. 배고프고 지친 전사에게 더 이상의 축복이 있겠소이까?"

토니는 쿠키의 잔해를 잠자코 바라보았다. "헤에." 되풀이했다. "브루스?"

"그러게요. 수치를 재검토해야겠어요." 브루스가 말했다.

"그냥 썸프린트 쿠키를 만들라구요, 답답한 양반들아." 나타샤의 어깨에 기대 반쯤 졸면서 클린트가 웅얼거렸다.

"설명해." 토니가 요구했다.

"반죽을 빚어요. 엄지로 가운데를 꾹 눌러요. 움푹 팬 자리에 잼을 넣어요. 할렐루야!" 클린트는 감긴 눈을 비틀어 열었다. "먹다 디져도 좋다!"

"쓸만한 캐치프레이즈네." 나타샤가 말했다.

"대부분의 사람들은 쿠키를 먹을 때 험한 말은 가급적 듣고 싶어하지 않아요." 브루스가 지적했다. "디진다니 좀……."

"그치들이 시시한 삶을 사니까 그렇죠." 클린트가 말했다. "우리랑은 상관없는 얘기지 말입니다."

"왜, 몇 달 내내 존재하지도 않는 식품을 줄창 날조하다가 캡틴 아메리카의 비위를 보기좋게 거스른 포춘 500 기업 소유주가 선열한 분노를 가라앉히고자 직접 구운 쿠키를 북구의 뇌신이 훔쳐먹고 식탁 밑에 숨었으니까?" 나타샤가 물었다. "자기한텐 이게 '시시하진 않은' 수준이야?"

"그럴 수도 있지." 콜슨이 문가에 서 있었다. "헌데 지금 당장은 국제첩보요원이자 내가 아는 사람 중에서 두 번째로 위험한 여자가 내 애인의 엉덩이를 주무르고 있다는 사실이 더 신경 쓰이는군."

"탄력 좋아요." 나타샤가 말했다.

"잠깐, 둘째로 위험해?" 토니가 물었다. "첫째는 대체 누구야?"

"우리 어머니를 만난 적이 없잖습니까."

  
***

  
"토니?"

토니는 머리를 돌렸다. "흐에에에?" 참으로 매혹적이게도 소파에 침을 한 바가지 흘린 다음이었다. 토니는 몸을 쭉 펴고 눈앞에 낀 안개를 걷어내려 애썼다. "머야 으응 이리야?"

스티브가 토니의 어깨를 움켜잡았다. "이봐." 푸른 눈이 반짝인다. "자네 왜 여기서 자나?"

"어디서 자건," 토니는 똑바로 앉으려 분투했다. "내 맘이지. 워크샵, 소파, 바닥, 부엌, 어디면 어때." 머리를 벅벅 긁고 헤집고 눈을 빠르게 끔벅인다. "여긴 내 타워라구."

"나도 아네. 그런데 왜 하필 오락실에서 자고 있나?" 웃으며 토니를 내려다본다.

"아, 도중에 깜박 잠들었나 봐. 역사적인 Wii 배틀이 벌어졌거든. 나타샤 대 콜슨. 상품은 클린트였고."

스티브는 폭소하다 질식할 뻔했다. "클린트는 어떻게 받아들였는데?"

"목에다 직접 '감투상'이라 팻말 만들어 걸고 홈 시어터 꼭대기로 기어올라가서 보이는 엉덩이란 엉덩이에 죄다 클립을 쏴붙입디다. 나타샤가 막판에 한끝 차이로 졌지 싶긴 한데 사실 잘 모르겠어." 토니는 멈칫하고 스티브를 보았다. "캡, 나랑 얘길 다 하네?"

"아니." 스티브가 씩 웃었다. "자네가 아직 살아는 있는지 확인하려는 걸세. 듣도 못한 끔찍한 소음을 내더군."

"코 골았나 보지 뭐." 토니는 커피테이블을 더듬거렸다. "군대에 있었잖아. 코 고는 소린 징글맞게 들었을 거 아냐."

"이제까지 들은 걸 다 합쳐도 자네가 제일이었어. 자비스가 무척 걱정했다네." 스티브가 위로 시선을 돌렸다. "그렇지, 자비스?"

"물론입니다." 자비스는 억양 없는 목소리로 답했다. "마스터, 찾고 계시는 박스는 청사진 밑에 있습니다."

"그래 그래, 고맙다 우리 아들." 토니는 청사진을 죄 밀어치웠다. "좋았어. 아주 좋았어. 짜잔. 이케아가 자랑하는 라리테트를 보시라. 콜슨이 받아왔어. 이케아가 우리랑 말 트고 살기로 했나 봐. 인포그래픽 담당은 수염을 기르겠다나 어쨌다나. 아무튼 이제 이케아는 어벤저스 모두를 매우 사랑해. 그래서 다들 죽여주게 행복히 살았습니다. 짠짠." 뚜껑을 열고 스티브에게 상자를 들이밀었다.

캡틴은 눈을 깜박이고 토니의 옆자리에 걸터앉았다. "그게 뭔가?"

"코스믹 쿠키야. 적어도 장래의 코스믹 쿠키야. 모양새가 빠지긴 하지만 본격적으로 착수하려면 아직 한참 있어야 하니까 미리 알려줄게." 토니는 스티브에게 종이 한 뭉치를 건넸다. "단품으로는, 과자업계 진출의 제일보로 특정 매장에서 판매할 거야. 처음으로 구운 판은 마시 도날드슨 여사의 마트에서 런칭하기로 페퍼가 계약을 체결했어. 울어서 미안했다고 전해달래. 당신 앞으로 카드도 왔으니까 나중에 봐. 로건베리 잼이랑 세트로는 이케아가 독점판매권을 가져가는 걸로 합의를 봤고. 타결 조건이었어."

스티브는 상자에서 꺼낸 쿠키를 골똘히 바라보았다. "우리가……쿠키를 파나?"

"우리가 누군데?" 토니는 입술 끝이 치켜올라가 미소를 짓게 내버려두었다. 아무렴, 캡틴이 그에게 말을 걸고 있지 않은가. "그 뭐냐, 마리아 스타크 재단 산하에 비영리기업을 새로 창립했어. 쿠키를 팔아서 돈이 되는지 어디 보자고. 내가 잘 하는 일이 있다면 수익을 뽑아내는 거고, 수익이 나거든 좋은 데 써야지. 메트로폴리탄하고 얘기가 됐어. 저소득층 학생을 지원하는 프로그램을 신설할 거야. 쿠키로 번 돈은 그렇게 나갑니다."

스티브는 시선을 토니에게 옮겼다. "그거 괜찮군." 입꼬리가 살짝 들린다.

"이제 그만 이 젠장맞을 쿠키나 시식해 보시지요. 내가 지레 죽겠네."

캡틴은 웃으면서 쿠키를 입안에 던져넣었다. 푸른 눈이 커다랗게 뜨이고, 솔직한 기쁨이 얼굴에 한가득 퍼져나갔다. "근사한걸." 스티브는 보기 흉하지 않도록 입을 가리고 말했다. 꿀꺽 삼킨다. "정말 맛있어. 설마──" 씨익 웃는다. "자네가 구웠나?"

"페퍼가 셰프를 고용하게 허락해줘야 말이지. 부엌이 많이 못 볼 꼴이 됐지만." 토니는 긴장을 풀고 쿠키를 덩달아 집어들었다. 베어문다. 오케이, 열여섯 번째 쿠키도 여전히 끝내줬다.

"상상이 가는군." 스티브는 손을 뻗어 토니가 자기 몫을 지키려 찰싹찰싹 때리거나 말거나 깨끗하게 무시하고 두 개를 더 나꿔채갔다. "무슨 연유로 이런 고생을 했나?"

"당신이 나한테 말도 안 걸었잖아." 토니는 스티브를 흘금였다.

스티브는 고개를 끄덕였다. 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 쿠키를 우물거린다. "헌데 그게 무슨 소린가?"

토니는 딱딱하게 굳었다. 덕분에 스티브가 상자를 통째로 슬그머니 빼내는 것을 막지 못했다. "쿠키가 진짜로 팔릴 때까진 나랑 말 한 마디 안 하겠다 으르대던 사람 누구야?"

"응? 아, 맞아, 그랬었지." 스티브는 쿠키를 한 개 더 먹고 심사숙고하는 표정을 지었다. "거짓말이었네. 재미있었지 않나?" 싱글싱글 웃는다.

토니는 스티브를 째려보았다. "뭐라?"

"이쪽은 되도 않는 거짓말에 속아넘어가 갑절로 노력을 들여가며 사방팔방 뛰어다니는데 상대가 배를 잡고 웃고 있으면 기분 참 고약하지 않은가?" 캡틴은 여전히 쿠키를 우물대느라 정신이 없었다.

토니 스타크는 쿠키를 입에 가져가던 폼 그대로 멋지구리하게 얼어붙었다. 천천히, 아주 천천히, 반쯤 삐걱거리며 스티브에게 시선을 돌린다. 스티브는 한 치 거짓도 없는 선량한 미소로 화답했다. "이 쿠키 진짜로 훌륭하군."

"당신……." 토니는 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. "당신 말야……!"

"자네가 찾고 있는 적합한 문장은 <날 갖고 놀았어>일세." 스티브가 진지하게 설명했다. 눈동자가 춤을 추고 있었다. "실제로 갖고 놀았지."

토니의 턱이 바닥까지 떨어졌다. 물론 신경 쓸 여유 따윈 한 톨도 없었다. "뭐──이게──" 뒤쪽으로 풀썩 무너진다. "그럼──내가──"

"하나 더 들게, 토니. 많이도 만들었군 그래."

"하지만 캡시클은 포커페이스가 뭔지도 모르잖아." 토니는 허공을 노려보았다. 정신상태는 완전히 백짓장이었다. 소위 '물 마시는 새'가 열심히 위아래로 고개를 움직이고 있었다. 작고 멋진 새였다. 토니는 모든 사람에게 크리스마스 선물로 물 마시는 새를 안겨주기로 결정했다. 크리스마스 선물이 안된다면 그냥 줘도 된다. 왜냐하면 토니 스타크니까.

"그렇게 보였나?" 스티브는 친근하게도 토니의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. "자네 탓은 아닐세. 보통 포커페이스를 보여야 할 필요를 느끼지 못할 뿐이야. 하지만 지을 줄은 안다네." 캡틴은 쿠키를 베어물며 빙글거렸다. "토니?"

"으에?"

"내 포커페이스도 그럴싸했지?" 천진함이 인간의 몸을 빌어 체화한 듯한 꼬라지로 스티브가 말했다.

토니는 캡틴을 째렸다. "씨발." 결국 나온 말은 그게 다였다.

"말을 가려하게, 토니." 스티브는 토니를 놀리고 있었다. 아주아주 명백하게 놀리고 있었다.

토니는 입을 벌렸다. 닫는다. 다시 열었다. "아, 제기랄." 간신히 내뱉고, 다음 순간 폭소를 터뜨린다. 스티브의 팔에 기대 온 몸을 떨면서 실컷 웃었다. 스티브의 시원한 웃음소리가 합세한다. 좀 더 밝고, 좀 더 따뜻하고, 하지만 여전히 현실인.

스티브가 쿠키상자를 집어들었다. 토니는 한 개 집어들었다. "정말 맛있어, 토니. 고맙네."

"뭐가?"

"온갖 고생을 다 감수했지 않은가."

토니는 스티브를 보지 않았다. "내가 좀 쩔지." 팔짱을 끼고 뻐긴다. "내 넘쳐흐르는 재능이 두려워. 이렇게 깊고도 다양해서야."

"수염에 쿠키 부스러기도 묻어 있고."

"내 매력의 일부야." 토니는 부스러기를 털어내는 수고를 굳이 하지 않았다. 스티브가 대신 해줬다.

"영화 보겠나?"

"그러지 뭐." 토니는 소파에 기대 눈을 감았다. 스티브가 영화를 고르게 냅두자. 어차피 오프닝까지 버티지도 못하고 도로 잠이 들 테니까.

그리고 그걸로 좋았다.

  
***

  
_수신인: 닉 퓨리 국장_  
_발신인: 필 콜슨 요원_

 _RE: 어벤저스 이니시에이티브_  
_첨부파일: 기밀문서, 7레벨 <어벤저스/이케아 사태> (172KB)_

_재개장에는 대략 4주에서 6주가 소요될 것으로 여겨집니다. 이케아 측은 관련제품의 마케팅에 <토르가 추천하는>이란 문구를 사용하는 권리를 취득하는 대가로 배상청구권포기각서에 서명했습니다._

_토르는 잼만 준다면 기꺼이 협조하겠노라 동의했습니다._

_스타크는 자선사업용으로 어벤저스 쿠키를 출고하도록 국장님이 허가만 해주시면 잼 출하를 막지 않겠답니다._

_어벤저스 관리직을 유임하기로 동의한 이상 만약 국장님께서 계속 문제의 사진을 보관하신다면 저도 할 말이 있습니다._

_죄송합니다._

_필 콜슨._

**Author's Note:**

> 작가 후기:
> 
> 남정네들이 입고 나온 앞치마는 진짜로 존재하는 물건입니다. 여기서 구매하실 수 있어요.
> 
> http://www.topatoco.com/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=TO&Product_Code=QC-BAKING-APRON&Category_Code=QC
> 
> 실제로 입으면 더 근사하죠.
> 
>  
> 
> 역자 후기:
> 
> 이케아에서 대체 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지는 며느리도 모릅니다 작가님이 안알랴줌 '_`  
> 친구 H냥의 요구에 따라 붙이는 쓸데없는 주석.
> 
> 주 1) 인용따옴표 그리기(finger quote) : 양손으로 얼굴 옆에서 브이를 그리고 손가락을 굽혀서 쫀쫀거리는 제스처. 지금 말하는 문장/단어가 내 발화가 아닌 남의 말 인용임을 가리킵니다.  
> 주 2) 썸프린트 쿠키(thumbprint cookies) : 반죽 쿠키 가운데를 엄지손가락으로 꾹 눌러서 움푹 팬 부분에 잼/시럽을 넣는 쿠키.  
> 주 3) 라리테트(Raritet) : 락앤락과 업계 1위를 놓고 엎치락뒤치락하는 이케아의 밀폐용기 브랜드.


End file.
